The Poa
Living on lush islands across the seas, the Poa thrive, sailing the ocean to find new islands to colonize. The Poa start the game with the ‘sailing’ tech and a port. Fruit: Coconut Animal: Sea Lion Mountain: Lush, Green Mountains with a small area of lava. Very tall and sloped, not rigged. Has no snow but has a waterfall and lake at the top. Has lots of vegetation and is green. Kind of in a omauji shape. City: Buildings That Look Like Tiki Huts and Polynesian-style lodges. Clothing: Grass Skirt, Flower Necklace And Flower Headband. Long, black hair. Field: Lush Green Forest: Lush and dense, with some flowers. looks like a Hawaian forest. Starting Tech: Sailing Color: Blue-Green Music: Not yet Ambient Sounds: Not yet Spawn Research: Water: 20% Whales: 10% Fish: 14% Forest: 10% Game: 6% Fields: 10% Fruit: 15% Mountains: 10% Gold: 5% The Poa also have Squares that look like islands. Syllables for Village Names: Po, No, Lei, Lau, Na, Mo, Nau, Pu, Lu, Mau, Pei, Ak, A, Ko, Mi, Li, Lo, Mo, No, Pou, Sao, Sai, Si, So, Hau, Hi, Hu, Wau, WI, Wo, Ian, Lan, Cau, Co, Ci, Mai, Pua, Ole Strategy: The Poa lack a lot of things like fruit and game, so building ports grows cities fast. This also causes them to get many trade routes, so trade the “roads” tech is important. Also they are quite a naval powerhouse, so it’s best to get navigation early. The Poa also spawn near lots of fish so fishing is important. The Poa get better more towards the end of the game when they get more cities on mainland. The Poa are a very difficult tribe and would be usually played by more expirienced players. Lore and History Part One: The Begining The Poa began as a simple people, living on the shore far west of were they are now. They gathered fruit and clams. They speared fish and hunted small animals. They lived in small, simple huts made of grass. According to Poa Oral history, a Nafou, or spirit appeared to them. The spirit told them a great darkness was emerging in the west so they should move east to the sea. The spirit sent three magic beings, called Ohu’s, to guide and teach them. The first one, Nahou, taught them fishing, farming, hunting, and how the land and sea worked. The second one, Teföti, taught them building, sailing, and the stars. The third one, Lahaki, taught them power and government. As the Poa expanded into the ocean, Lahaki became to powerful and began to tyrannicaly rule them. He murderd many. So the Poa and the other two Ohu’s banished him to a island covered in fog. He still lives there today. The two Ohu’s then left the Poa Part two: Trade, Expansion, and Connection The Poa expanded far across the ocean, colonizing many islands. They were able to achieve this by their advanced boats and sailing skills. Their boats became more and more advanced. The Poa developed and improved many technology’s. The Poa sailed so far they even reached the Quetzali’s land and began trade with them. The Poa did not meet many tribes. There was a group of islands ruled by a tribe of cannabalistic savages named the Rococoro. They practiced evil magic and worshipped evil gods. They lived in huts decorated with skulls. They would eat any outsiders that came into their land. The Poa fought with them. They did raids on Poa islands to attempt to take over them and get slaves to cannabalize. They still had squabbles over which groups owned certain land, but these were rarely settled by fighting. Soon other tribes discoverd they Poa. The Poa then began trading often with other tribes. The Poa traded many of their resources for other tribes technology. The Poa also taught sailers from other tribes better ways to sail. The Poa began to be known to rest of the world as the happy islanders that lived in a tropical paradise. But the Poa were sometimes thought of as savages. The Poa tried hard to get people to think of them better. It was common that other tribes would set up small colonies on the many of the Poa’s islands. They served as outposts. It was a popular legend among many tribes that their was a island of cannibals names the Rococoro. There were tales of lonely lost travelers getting captured. The Poa told people to not go beyond the fog, though never telling about the being inside. The Poa spoke the language Poan(also called Poaneese). The name Poa come from the Poan words Poakoi, meaning “people of the sea” and Poamuio, meaning “land of the sea”. Poan is spoken slightly differently in different places. Poamuio is what the Poa call their land. Category:Tier 2